1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an irradiation field-limiting apparatus arranged on an X-ray extraction window of an X-ray-generating apparatus to limit an X-ray irradiation field, an X-ray-generating unit including the irradiation field-limiting apparatus, and an X-ray radiography system including the irradiation field-limiting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiography system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-20869 includes a translation mechanism which moves an X-ray tube in a direction parallel to an X-ray detection plane of an X-ray detection device together with a collimator. In an X-ray radiography system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-20869, the position of an X-ray irradiation field can be adjusted by the translation mechanism.
An X-ray radiography system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-72369 includes an irradiation field-limiting apparatus which includes two pairs of limiting blades and which is configured such that the two pairs of limiting blades are moved in two orthogonal directions.